supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Hiwatari Family 2030
Transcript Rico: "Mommy, can we see Hiraku?" Paula: "Of course, we can." The Visit knocks the door Tariko: "Hi! Come on in!" follows Paula inside Giuseppe: "Only you and your husband are allowed to watch TV. Got it?" Tariko: "Oh shush, I heard this nonsense over sixteen million times already, just shut up and be nice to my sons." welcomes the family Rico: "Konnichiwa, Hiraku." bows Hiraku: "こんにちは、リコ" (Translation: Hello, Rico) Kai: "Hi Paula!" and Hiraku are watching Pokemon while playing with their Pokemon plushies in their bedroom with the door locked pulls out the Birdramon, Gargomon, Gabumon, Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman, Amy, Cream, Big, Pikachu, Fennekin, Meowstic, Lugia, Luigi, and Mario plushes Giuseeppe: "Those Japanese twerps are watching TV! Are they out of their mind?!" Kai: "What?!" lifts up Tariko's long hair and whispers Paula: (whispers) "He thinks TV is for over 18, that's not even true." Tariko: "What?!" gets the mace Tariko: "NO!" grabs Hiraku and Toshio away from Giuseppe and hits Giuseppe with a skateboard Tariko: "Stop that! What's wrong with you?! They are just innocent little kids, that's called playing dirty!" Giuseppe: "TV is for adults only." and Kai cover Toshio and Hiraku's ears respectively Tariko: "Not (bleep)ing true." Kai: "I agree." turns off the TV Giuseppe: "No Pokemon. Ever." starts screaming and hitting Giuseppe Toshio: (screams in Giuseppe's face) "ベストウイッシュ：私はポケモンを見たい！" (Translation: I WANT TO WATCH POKEMON: BEST WISHES!) Giuseppe: "TV IS FOR 18 AND OVER!" punches Giuseppe Tariko: "Just let them watch Pokemon." Giuseppe: "NO! TV IS FOR ADULTS!" grabs Giuseppe and points a katana at him Tariko: "Listen Italian guy who won't let kids watch TV, I am Japanese, I live in Osaka, My boy's like Pokemon, let them watch Pokemon or die, They can watch Digimon aswell! I don't even mind it! This is our house, so you don't make the rules around here." turns the TV back on and rewinds back to the part that Toshio and Hiraku left off is playing Digimon: Super Xros Wars Red on his 3DS while Toshio is playing Pokemon Diamond on his 3DS also plays with a Mesprit plush Giuseppe: "GIVE ME THOSE TOYS!!" Rico: "Ignore him." nods takes all of Toshio's plushes bites Giuseppe Toshio: "あなたは、それについては犬の顔を考えてはいけない！" (Translation: Don't you even think about it, dog face!) smirks and digs his nails into Giuseppe Paula: "How can he?" Tariko: "Through the sharp nail trick." ties him to a wall Tariko: "THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT HOW TO ANNOY MY SON, TOSHIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" notices Toshio's arm is bleeding Toshio: "私は大丈夫だよ！私は大丈夫だよ！私は私のポケットの中にティッシュを持っている" (Translation: I'm okay! i'm okay! I have a tissue in my pocket) gets out his pack of tissues,and uses one of them to clean his arm dials 911 and the other Todaro siblings try to spank and lacerate Hiraku Kai: "DON'T YOU (bleeping) DARE!" headbutts Marshall, and beats the others Tariko: "SAYONARA GIUSEPPE!! YOU'RE SIBLINGS ARE GOING WITH YOU... TO JAIL!" Pietro: "SAYONARA (long bleep)!!!" Tariko: "GO TO H***!" aims a shotgun at Tariko while Tariko aims a machine gun at her Tariko: "Like it (bleep)?" gets revenge 3 minutes later Kai, and the whole household members are tied in a rope hanging from the living room Giuseppe: "TIME TO SEND YOUR TOYS TO THE GARBAGE! YOU WILL BE DRINKING BLEACH!" lures Giuseppe and his siblings outside and locks them out sets the family free 3 minutes later whole family is tied in a rope hanging from the ceiling aims 5 machine guns at the family Tariko: "GO HOME (bleep)!" splashes a ton of bleach in the family's face Tariko: "It's a good thing I don't drink bleach!" splashes bleach in Stacie's face splashes a ton of bleach in the family's face Kai: "EW!" frees himself and fights Giuseppe Pietro: "SAYONARA (long bleep)!!!!" breaks the cabinet takes all plushes to the garbage but Toshio stabs him with his nails and shoots him with Stacie's machine gun flushes Tariko's cell phone down the toilet his siblings outside the house, Giuseppe turns off the power while Tariko turns it back on Tariko: "I'm sorry but your family need to leave, the police will get them soon." Paula: "Congratulations, let's go home. I hate what Giuseppe did." flees to the car with his siblings and Paula while she gets tough with them Paula: "GIUSEPPE, STACIE, MARSHALL, PIETRO, GIOVANNI, AND ANGELO! YOU WILL WRITE A 700-WORD ESSAY ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AND WRITE SORRY NOTES TO TARIKO AND HER FAMILY, RICO LOOKED FORWARD TO SEEING HIRAKU! HOW DARE YOU ON EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, YOU'RE PRETTY LUCKY THAT HER FAMILY IS UNHARMED!!!!!!!!!" Stacie: "SHE STARTED IT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!" Paula: "GIOVANNI, ANGELO, AND PIETRO YOU ARE BANNED FROM MAKING MUSIC FOR 7 MONTHS, GIUSEPPE YOU ARE BANNED FROM LISTENING TO YOUR BROTHER'S MUSIC FOR 7 MONTHS, MARSHALL, YOU WILL NEVER WATCH TV AGAIN WITH YOUR SIBLINGS FOR 7 MONTHS AND STACIE I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR SHOTGUNS FOR 7 MONTHS!! WITH GOOD CONDUCT YOU MAY HAVE THEM BACK AND SAY SORRY TO TARIKO, KAI AND THEIR SONS!!!!!!" Angelo: "I AM AN ADULT AND YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! I WILL MAKE MUSIC REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU SAY!" Pietro: "(bleep) I AGREE!" Marshall: "GIOVANNI, ANGELO, AND PIETRO CAN MAKE MUSIC ALL THEY LIKE, GIUSEPPE CAN LISTEN TO HIS BROTHERS' SONGS ALL HE WANTS, ADULTS CAN WATCH TELEVISION ALL THEY WANT, STACIE CAN USE THE GUNS ANYTIME!!!" Paula: "Well, who messed up the visit?! ALL OF YOU! SO NO MORE VISITS FOR YOU GUYS! BECAUSE EVERYTIME YOU DO THAT, YOU MESS IT UP! IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME I'M EVER TAKING YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS UNTIL YOU CAN BEHAVE AND TREAT OUR PENPALS NICELY! THEN YOU ALL START BEHAVING PROPERLY!!!!!" retrives her phone from the toilet and cleans it Hiraku: "Mommy! Daddy!" is holding out a bleeding arm where Pietro stabbed him Tariko: "It's good that my phone is waterproof, and the power was off, what an idiot." Kai: "You call the police, I'll take Hiraku into the bathroom." Hiraku: "Daddy..." blood soaks onto Kai's shirt calls the police, again 8 minutes later police arrive Tariko: "Thank you for coming. My son Toshio is bleeding on account that Stacie stabbed him with a knife." is crying as he is holding out his bleeding arm Policeman: "The Todaro siblings, you are all under arrest for property damage, threatening a young boy and his mother, attempted murder of Toshio, throwing bleach and possesion of illegal weapons." police handcuff the siblings and take them away Giuseppe: "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS TARRRRRRRRRIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stacie: "NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY!!!!!!" Marshall: "Oh no!" Angelo: "WHY!" Pietro: "Ah (bleep)....." Giovanni: "AW COME ON! SHE STARTED IT!" Toshio: "Mommy, help me..." arm is bleeding Policeman: "Don't worry, son. You'll be okay. I'll call for backup." Toshio in the hospital see Toshio in a hospital bed Toshio: "Hi, mommy." Revenge! judge bangs his gavel Judge: "Order in the court, people. The state of vs. the Todaro siblings. The charges include attempted murder of Toshio Hiwatari." shoots all the people with a machine gun, excluding her brothers, including the judge and police 20 minutes later is tied up in their ropes in cages hanging from the Todaro lair of Horror's ceiling The Verdict Jury member: "We find the defendants, guilty of attempted murder." The Slashed Verdict shoots all the jury members Judge: "You are hereby sentenced less than 25 years in penitentiary! Bailiff, take them away!" removes Stacie from the courtroom shoots the Bailiff ties the judge to a chair in knots with duct tape splashes bleach in the Bailiff's face sets the judge on fire judge stops, drops to the ground and rolls to put the flames out stabs the Bailiff with a knife shoots everyone in the courtroom removes Stacie, Angelo, Giuseppe and Pietro from the courtroom, taking them to prison, but it's too late now, Marshall beheads the bailiff 3 minutes later military plane arrives Hiwatari 2030 Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts